


Titanic

by irwinwolf



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M, and very short, this is so lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwinwolf/pseuds/irwinwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash persuades Luke to watch Titanic. Luke thinks he's too punk rock for that (except not really)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lashtonette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonette/gifts).



> So this is all Fhrea's fault haha. This is written on a whim so all mistakes are mine :)

"Lukeeey"

"Oh yeah?"

"What are your thoughts about the movie 'Titanic', eh? Hope you don't mind if we watch it tonight?"

"Watch it yourself. I do not watch those kinds of sappy shit"

"Why not?"

"Because I found it so lame, okay? And besides I am not into that stuff, y'know? Tragic love stories, star crossed lovers, whatever"

"But it is so great, why don't give it a try?"

"Like I said, watch it yourself"

"Ugh, I hate you"

 

And with that Ashton left the room. Little did he know three hours after he had fallen asleep on Luke's bed Luke watched the entire movie for the first time and he cried like a baby at the end of it.

~~~~~~

Talk about punk rock Luke, such _bullshit_.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be fucking doing my thesis but hella. words of love widely accepted here or on my tumbr (lucasfletcher) :)


End file.
